This invention relates to a toothed positive drive power transmission belt, and more particularly the reinforcement of the teeth of such a belt for high horsepower capacity.
The use of a positive drive belt having teeth on at least one of its faces for meshing with at least two toothed pulleys to form a positive drive power transmission system is common.
Various attempts have been made to improve the horsepower capacity of such tooth belts. They have included modifying the profile of the belt teeth and the use of various belt constructions and materials. Extremely high horsepower capacity has been obtained by the use of curvilinear teeth constructed in accordance with the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,091, issued Sept. 4, 1973. However, even this construction does not provide the horsepower capacity required for severe product applications such as oil field pumps.